


Gojo Speed Dates

by girgha



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: Dating, M/M, Multi, Rejection, get fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girgha/pseuds/girgha
Summary: I lost ebg
Relationships: Chrojo - Relationship, chrollo/gojo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Gojo Speed Dates

Gojos not sure why he came here.  
It’s cold, he’s tired, and he’s soggy, but he’s so, so desperate.  
Here’s the thing: Gojo is lonely.

Sure, he might be the strongest sorcerer in the world, the pinnacle of Jujutsu sorcerers, but that’s about it. No close friends, no family, and more importantly, no significant other.

So Gojo finds himself here, in the rain, in front of a fucking SPEED DATING convention.  
Gojo sighs in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He considers turning around. 

He walks in.  
There’s a woman sitting at a desk- she looks up when she hears Gojo’s footsteps

“Here for the speed dating?” He nods.

“Sign here- walk on in.”  
As Gojo makes his way into the convention, he can feel eyes on him. I mean, it isn’t surprising- it’s no secret that Gojo is extremely handsome. Gojo decides to make his first impressions later. 

“Please take your seats!” The speaker calls out. Gojo sits at a long table. He looks at the other candidates. A few men, a few women. He can’t help but feel anxious. 

He sneaks a glance at the person across from him- their name tag says ‘Ni’ in bold letters. 

The speakers crackle. “Alright, looks like we’re all ready! Time to start! You’ll each have five minutes to talk and then we rotate! If you see someone you particularly like, feel free to write their name down for later!”

The timer starts counting down.  
Gojo and Ni stare awkwardly at each other for longer than expected. The awkward silence goes on for so long, they end up using most of their time. Gojo looks at his nails to alleviate the awkwardness a little.

30 seconds left and Ni makes the first move.  
“Ummm.. I’m really only here for Yuji.. so.. can we just get this over with?” Gojos head jerks up.

“YUJIS HERE?” A few chairs away, Yuji waves.

“Hey sensei!” Gojos face turns white. This was so embarrassing. 

A little farther down the table, Megumi waves at him too. Gojo shrinks down farther in his seat. 

“Jesus Christ this was a bad idea.”

Megumi is talking to a girl with a name tag that reads ‘Venus.’ Megumi looks extremely bored. It looks like their meeting had similar results to Gojos and Ni’s.

The alarm buzzes and Gojo moves a seat farther down. The next girls name is ‘Kennedy.’

When Kennedy sees Gojo, her eyes light up.  
“OMG IS THAT GOJO? ONE OF THE PROTAGONISTS OF JUJUTSU KAISEN AND A TEACHER AT TOKYO METROPOLITAN CURSE TECHNICAL COLLEGE?” Gojo covers his face even more than it’s already covered.

“Oh my god.” Gojo exclaims in embarrassment. 

“IM IN LOVE WITH YOU” 

Another girl a few seats away looks at Gojo and Kennedy.

“Really, Kennedy?” Their nametag reads Khi.  
“Kinda hurts, not gonna lie.”

Kennedy looks a little abashed. 

“😓😓😓” She says.

“MOVING ON” Gojo announces, moving to the next seat.

Before him reads ‘Genesis.’

“Nope.” Gojo says, skipping her.  
“I seen what you post about me online.” 

This is a disaster. Will Gojo ever find someone who loves him? Not just for his fat cock, but for his personality?

Next is someone who he recognizes.  
“AYO ARENT YOU THE ONE WHO SIMPS FOR ALL MIGHT?”  
Athena looks a little surprised at that.

“I think you’ve got me confused with Romy.” 

“NOOO.. NO IM NOT CONFUSED.” Gojo says.  
Athena sighs. 

“Whatever,” and moves along.

Next is Tate. He was nice, but Gojo just wasn’t feeling a connection with them. Gojo wanted a bad boy.. someone who stole things and possibly killed people. 

“Hey.” 

Chrollo Lucifer appears.

“AWOOOOOGGAAAA”

And then they run off into the sunset and get married and happily ever after the end. Until Gojo cheats on Chrollo with Kei and drops both of them, alone again.


End file.
